


One Great Death of an Idealist

by shiinaahiso



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso
Summary: 短打。微普骡。暂时解开回转状态后的一段小对话。
Kudos: 1





	One Great Death of an Idealist

普利吉将军感到脑髓深处在进行一场抗议。他沸腾的本性、和被强加的机械情感无时不刻不在冲突着，自四年前走入宅邸后起，就没有过停止对抗的时刻。然而，凡人的信念终究赢不过天生的突变能力。

如同流向大海的溪水，无论怎么汇集，终究会被巨浪吞噬。岁月如此流逝，肩上的星星增了一颗又一颗，将军就这样以为自己已经彻底向现实妥协，再不是年轻时那个愤世嫉俗的理想主义战士。

但现今，静坐在叛军基地的禁闭室之中，感受到思维异样地再度活络奔腾起来时，他愕然发现，过去的自己不知何时回来了。

困惑、迷茫，然后是无穷的撕裂感。尽管有无数东西搅杂着想喷涌而出，在一切的前头，某个鲜明的事实浮现在眼前——能够解开回转的只有一个人。普利吉因为大脑皮层的生硬祛烙过程喘息着，他知道，是他来了。

骡就在这里。但为何？

这不是一次秘密的召集。说实话，他们两个现在会共处一室（准确来说，有面单向镜，把不安分的下属和满载忧虑的上司隔在一段安全的距离），完全是个意外。

恢复冷静后，将军开始思考第一公民如此做的深意。如果是想要亲自带走部下，直接开门就好，为什么要特地解开四年间都没有丝毫改动的精神植入？骡能够到这里也就代表叛军基地已经沦陷，等等，难不成是他要就此除掉在先头部队任务中失利的下属，密闭的空间正好是最合适的环境，解除洗脑只是刽子手最后的怜悯……

在将军联想到最坏的可能性前，墙壁对面传来了熟悉的声音。

“你好啊，普利吉。”

没有反应性的问好，也没有对领袖前来的喜悦，将军停顿了一会儿，接着仅是为了确认情况地开口：“……为什么？”

“什么为什么？哦，你是指你的回转状态。这并没有什么，我只是觉得，现在是一个不错的时机。”

“时机？你想做什么？”普利吉皱着眉头回复。

“没什么。非要说的话，只是想来一场谈话。”

站在单向玻璃的背面，骡笑着说。

/

“你是所有曾经试图挖掘我过去的人中，走得最深的一个。上尉。”

他叫他上尉。看起来第一公民很清楚，自己现在面对的普利吉，是过去的行商反抗组织成员普利吉，而不是行星联盟的将军普利吉。

“这一切都不仅仅是因为你拥有更多的时间或是更广的情报网，比你面对着更多利益损得的人还有很多，但他们几乎都浅尝辄止地在追溯到异能觉醒时停下脚步。只有你，甚至跑去了赛协尔星区最贫穷混乱的星球，只为知晓我的童年。”玻璃的背面传来了微弱的脚步声，他的上司一滔滔不绝起来就会在原地绕圈。

将军——上尉嗤笑道：“那又怎么了？到最后还不是一样的下……”

脚步声戛然而止，配合而来的是他并不能看到的夸张手势：“不要打断我，上尉。我想说的是，这一切——”

“这一切，都是因为你是个天真的、无可救药的理想主义者。”

普利吉的眉毛展开了，取而代之的是一种严峻到冷漠的面无表情。

他问：“那是什么意思？”

墙壁那边传出了几声轻笑，上尉紧盯着只能映出自己倒影的镜面，像是在努力想象对面人的神色。

“意思就是，你是个空有想法、却没有实现的能力，也不想去实现它的没用家伙。”

“如果这是对我刺杀失败的讽刺，我会接受它。”

“不，不，这可远比那严重多了。恶意很多时候并不能杀人，反而是出乎本能的善意，能更容易地把人推落到谷底。”

“调查我的童年几乎获得不了什么有用信息。可又是什么让你从22岁回溯到15岁，从15岁追寻到9岁，直到出生？噢，让我想想，天真又一腔热血的上尉。你越是挖掘，越是发现我的生活在觉醒前和觉醒后有多大差距，为什么速度最快的征服者曾经一贫如洗，为什么找不到任何与他有联系的熟人，你逐渐没办法压制心中的在乎。”

“……继续。”普利吉出乎意料地没有打断这次论述。

“你被碰撞坎坷的少年时代震惊，为风餐露宿的童年风貌所震服，甚至到找到出生地和父母去向时，你的心里已经有了答案，再怎么残忍的事实都不再造成冲击。东奔西走的结果就是拼凑出来一幅艰辛曲折的成长史。这一切起了什么作用？”

“上尉，你说说看在知道这一切后，你对于站在你的阵营对立面的我，又是怎么想的？”

/

“………………”

长而久的寂静，回归本我的下属似乎不再在乎上司的等待有多漫长。骡也就这样充满耐心地配合着沉默。

“我曾经，”他开始讲述。

“……认为还有挽回的余地。这就是为什么我一直调查到了你的出生，我思考是否有一个关系——一个环境曾允许你暴露过弱点，抑或是软肋，也许这能使你停下。”

对面的声音似乎掩盖不住笑意：“那结果呢？”

“…‘如您所知’，那种东西并不存在。”

“我浪费了无数宝贵的时间的结果就是，得知了你是个从出生起就一个人摸爬滚打向上攀登的人。诚实地讲，我无法想象一个没有任何力量可以依靠的童年，但比起怜悯……原谅我使用这个词、更多的是恐惧。因为我不知道，人要怎么直面着一种合乎情理的残忍生存下来。”

“你说得很对。上尉……”

“实际上，我也不知道。我也不知道。”

单面镜另一边的人似乎沉浸在回忆之中。那些回忆是什么味道？普利吉心里很清楚，但他不愿意让自己承认。和四年前一样，任务已经下达，而执行不需要任何慈悲（Absolutely no mercy ）。

他深吸一口气，继续讲：“包括下定决心进行刺杀时，我直到踏进建筑物的那刻，可能在心底都还有些许动摇。但是见到事实之后，我发现我错了。杀你的决定是对的，我到现在依旧这样觉得。而这都是因为……”

“你很强大，强大到不需要任何人怜悯。我道歉，为曾经对你有过的一丝轻视。”

话音落下后，一直紧闭着的自动门咔嚓地晃动着打开了，联盟第一公民就站在对面。脑内模糊的电极重新涨落组合，变回将军的上尉把骡的神色暂且称为满意。

/

“……也就是说，短暂的解除可以帮助您掌握回转者脑结构的最新状态，以便微调回转的设置细节？”

两人并肩走在冷光充盈的廊道上，上司向下属解释着稳固忠诚的重要性。普利吉的语调不再锋芒毕露，变得内敛而毕恭毕敬。骡也不准备继续紧追到底，恢复了平时游刃有余的状态。

面对回归一如既往的骡，心中含糊不清的针刺感让将军如此问道：“为什么您相信那时候的我不会骗您？您的能力并不能读取想法，如果我骗了您，造成后续的回转出了什么差错怎么办？”

面对重归忠心的将军的疑问，第一公民沉默着，将空洞的眼神投向前方，仿佛在看一个已经不存在的人。过了很久后才开口：

“因为理想主义者从不说谎，即使是面对他们憎恨的人。”

/

这不是将军想要的答案。但他没有继续追问。

因为他知道，他永远都得不到了。

Fin


End file.
